um dia numa tentativa de ver um filme
by Laslus
Summary: Annabeth, Luke, Percy, Nico, Thalia, Juniper, Grover, Rachel vão ao cinema, mas encontram alguem inesperado... pós 5 livro, com modificações  casais: Luke/Thalia; Percy/Annabeth; Grover/Juniper , Confusões de uma familia nada comum.
1. Chapter 1

OIE! Só um surto de escritora, ONE-SHOT, acontece depois do livro 5 espero que meus leitores das outras fics não fiquem bravos por que eu vivo postando mais hist. e demoro para postar outros cap. Mas essa é ONE-SHOT, e acho que vão gostar. Detalhe, nessa fic, Thalia não é caçadora de Artemis e o Luke voltou da morte (com uma ajuda o Nico) e é do bem! Para quem não lembra Nancy Bobfit é aquela menina irritante do Percy Jackson 1, que joga sanduíche no Grover.

XXXXXXxXXXxx

Percy estava displicentemente encostado na parede de uma loja, vestindo um jeans escuro e uma camisa azul. Seus olhos estavam parados na porta da loja que sua namorada estava.

-Jackson?- disse uma voz desagradavelmente conhecida

Ele se virou, rezando para os deuses que ele estive errado, e não fosse a mesma pessoa que ele pensa.

-Nancy Bobfit?

Uma menina ruiva e sardenta, em uma ridícula tentativa de ficar loira estava sorrindo sarcasticamente para ele.

"DROGA! De todos, monstros, deuses, oráculos, titãs, fantasmas, ninfas, dríades, pegasos, centauros, harpias, mortais e semi-deuses que eu podia encontrar eu encontro a idiota da Bobfit?"

-OLHA SÓ! O idiota do Percy Jackson ainda esta vivo! O que está fazendo? Esperando que te dêem esmola na rua?

Percy sorriu, e por dentro estava feliz, pois ele finalmente ira conseguir humilhar Nancy.

-Não, na verdade eu estava esperando minha namorada pagar as compras, depois vamos nos encontrar com uns amigos.

-HAHAHA! Percy Jackson, você mentia melhor antes, quem iria te namorar? E que amigos? O idiota do Grover ainda é seu amigo?

-Sim, ele é.

-AFEEE, isso só comprova o que eu disse! E quem seria sua namorada?

-Ela já está vindo,

-Sei! fala sério Jackson, já disse que você já mentiu melhor. Daqui a pouco você inventa uma desculpa pela falta da "namorada". O que aconteceu seu braço? Sua namorada arranhou?- disse Nancy apontando para o ante braço de Percy, aonde havia uma cicatriz, lembrança do labirinto [N/A/ eu não tenho nem ideia se ele tem mesmo uma cicatriz, mas eu quis por uma...]

-Lembrança de uns amigos meus...E o que houve com seu cabelo? Caiu na cândida, ou você deixou sua irmã mais nova pintar-lo de amarelo?

Ela jogou o cabelo pra trás com a mão e rebateu:

-Chamasse estilo, coisa que você não tem, fica inventando namoradas!

Nesse exato instante annabeth saiu da loja e procurou Percy com os olhos. Assim que o achou gritou:

-Percy!

Ele virou e abriu um largo sorriso. Ela veio andando em sua direção, com 2 sacolas de roupas na mão.

-Que bom que achei você cabeça-de-alga! Já tinha começado a achar que tinha se metido em problemas com monstros e... Quem é ela?- Perguntou, seu sorriso tinha sumido.

-A sim! Annabeth, Nancy Bobfit, uma menina da minha ultima escola antes de te conhecer, com o Grover lembra? Nancy Bobfift, minha namorada Annabeth.

O queixo de Nancy tinha caído, e seu olhar recaia ora em annabeth, ora em percy.

Percy estava radiante e annabeth disse:

-A mesma Nancy da Sra. Doods?

-Essa mesma- respondeu percy

Com a menção da professora de matemática Nancy recobrou os sentidos:

-Sra. Doods? Você caiu na dele? Coitadinha! Ela nunca existiu! E aposto que o Percy e você nem tão namorando, deve ser uma conhecida fazendo um favor.

Percy riu alto e beijou com vontade a namorada, que retribuiu na mesma intensidade.

-Ei percy! O Luke chegou!

-Luke!- Percy cumprimentou Luke sorrindo

-Luke!-Annabeth abraçou ele com força e ele retribuiu o abraço

Nancy, assim que viu Luke, sorriu sedutoramente e devorou-o com os olhos.

-Eu sou Nancy Bobfit- disse sorrido forçadamente

-A da sua escola e do Grover?

"Que droga! Será que até esse gato sabe sobre a academia Yancy?" pensou nervosa a mortal.

-Você conhece Grover?-perguntou atiradamente

-CLARO! Um amigo de infância! Conheço ele á mais de 9 anos!

-jura?- "PRONTO, agora eu to ferrada, se essa cara souber que eu aprontava com o Grover e com o Jackson, ele nunca vai sair comigo... mas eu posso usar-lo para outro motivo..." pensou batendo o olho na annabeth e no Luke, que ainda estavam abraçados, só que agora de lado.

-Percy- cochichou a ruiva- se eu fosse você tomava cuidado, esse loiro pode roubar sua namorada

Percy não caiu na dela, simplesmente sorriu e disse:

-Não se preocupe.

-Eu me preocuparia, eles parecem muito íntimos e...

-THALIA!- disse o filho de Hermes

Não muito longe uma menina de cabelos pretos, com uma mecha azul-elétrico, da mesma cor que seus olhos, e roupas num leve estilo punk vinha correndo na direção deles.

-THALIA, você chegou!-disse Percy e Annabeth juntos

Percy e Annabeth abraçaram a Thalia com força. Esta retribuiu o abraço e pulou nos braços de Luke, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado

-OI!- disse ela feliz após o beijo.

-Faz duas semanas que eu não te vejo Thalia!- disse o loiro feliz

Ela só sorriu e o beijou de novo, ele levantou-a do ar enquanto a beijava.

"Droga, ele tem namorada!"

-E quem é você- disse Thalia olhando para a nancy. A filha de Zeus havia percebido o olhar da mortal para o Luke.

- A menina da primeira escola do grover e o percy, Nancy Bobfit- disse Annabeth

-A da sra. Doods?

-Essa mesmo- disse o percy

- Sou a Thalia muito prazer- disse a semi-deusa esticando a mão

-AIII- gritou Nancy

-O que foi?- perguntou annabeth

-Levei um choque!

Todos começaram a rir, menos Nancy, que não entendia a graça da piada.

-O que?

-Nada... não- disse Percy entre risos

Ela ficou emburrada, odeia quando perde a piada.

-Nossa, que consideração! Podem ir se divertir sem mim, mas se eu previr um futuro muito ruim para vocês, não fiquem magoados- Disse uma nova ruiva que chegou sorrindo

-RACHEL!

Percy, Annabeth e Thalia correram para abraça-la e acabaram tropeçando e caindo todos em cima dela

-SOCORRO, SOCORRO, ORACULO SENDO ESMAGADO POR TRÊS SEMIDEUSES OBESOS!

-EU NÃO SOU OBESA- disse Annabeth rindo- mas eu podia fazer uma aula de natação para ver se perco uns quilinhos...

-Eu vejo uma segunda intenção nessa aula, e você Luke?- Disse Thalia sorrindo para o namorado

-Eu também vejo e não faço objeções. Só quero lembrar vocês para ficarem BEM LONGE do mar nessas aulas, eu gosto da minha "irmãzinha" viva.

-Eu protejo ela- Percy sorriu maliciosamente

-EIII, lembram de mim? Rachel Dare, oráculo dos Delfos, amiga de vocês, sendo sufocada por três semi-deuses sendo que uma delas tem uma faca que ta quase me furando...

-DESCULPA- pediu annabeth saído de pressa de cima da amiga e ajudando o Percy a levantar

-FACA?Você tem uma faca?-Perguntou a mortal confusa.

Rachel olhou para ela

-Quem é? Campista nova?

-Não... é a Nancy da sra. Doods

-Sei! Mas ela é...

-Não.

-Sabe?

-Não

-Ve?

-Não

[n.A. tradução das falas? Ela é semi-deusa? Sabe sobre os deuses? Ve atravez da nevoa?]

-OIE! Dá pra falar sobre algo que eu entenda?

-Sou Rachel prazer.

-Você vai me dar um choque se eu apertar sua mão?

Todos riram

-Não, isso é coisa de Thalia. Eu, no máximo, vou ficar sem pupila e falar algo sem sentido com uma voz sobrenatural.

De novo todos riram.

-TÁ...- disse a menina sem entender nada

-Agora só falta o Grover, a Juniper e o Nico- Disse Annabeth

-Grover? Ele vem?-perguntou a mortal

-Claro! Ele e a namorada

"droga até ele tem namorada? Era o que me faltava... acho que só me resta humihar o percy.."

-Ei sabiam que o percy foi expulso de todas as escolas que ele estudou?

-Eu também

-e eu

-e eu

Os três outros semi deuses comentaram e sorriram

-SÉRIO?

-é de família...

-como assim?

-Esquece, é coisa deles- disse a Rachel.

Confusa Nancy resolveu apelar para o outro lado.

-Lembra do passeio para o museu de arte grega percy?

-Como esquecer?- Disse percy

-Você me empurrou numa fonte! Parecia até que a água estava a seu favor...

Assim que ela falou isso todos riram

-OQUE?

-Esquece é uma longa história- disse annabeth

Nesse momento Grover, juniper e Nico surgiram das sombras...

-CARA, eu nunca mais viajo com você Nico...

-Oi!

Nico estava com a aparência emo e linda de sempre [NA: I'm a Nico screaming fan], grover vinha atrás mancando e juniper estava juto dele

-Oi gente!-disse o percy- olha quem eu encontrei aqui

-Nancy Bobfit?- disse grover

-Oi!

-A da sra. Doods?- perguntou Nico

-é

-Nico- ele disse esticando a mão

-Juniper, namorada do grover- a menina disse acenando

Agora Nancy estava mal... ela queria zuar os meninos e acabou que ela estava sendo humilhada.

-Oi Grover- disse o sorrindente Luke abraçando o amigo

Todos fizeram o mesmo.

"CARAMBA ELES GOSTAM DO ESQUISITÃO?" Nancy estava ficando irritada.

-Do que estavam falando- disse o sátiro

-Lembrando do museu de arte grega...

-Esse foi um dia cheio- riu grover

-Bom... eu só sei que aquele museu foi uma droga. Mitologia grega não serve pra nada...Zeus é um idiota, Hermes só pode ser gay, aquele deus do mal... Que cuida dos mortos e coisa e tal é completamente RIDICULO. Aqueles meninos-cabritos são NOGENTOS, e a deusa da sabedoria, quem quer sabedoria? É inútil! Isso sem falar do cara com um tridente... Mitologia Grega é uma droga não é?

Os semi-deuses haviam ficado nervosos e Luke e percy seguravam as namoradas e Nico se estava ficando mais sombrio. Da cabeça do Grover parecia que ia sair fumaça.

-Disse alguma coisa?

-CALA A BOCA SUA MORTAL INUTIL- Thalia tinha ficado nervosa e um raio caio em uma arvore

-Thalia- Luke pedia para ela se acalmar, mas também estava se contendo.

-DESCULPE? Se vocês gostam de mitologia problema de vocês, é completamente inutil...tão ridículo quanto vocês... andando por ai como se fossem legais, mas são ridículos, tanto quando o percy e o grover sempre foram.

Agora ventava muito, os olhos do percy estavam com um brilho sinistro.

Ficou escuro, os olhos do Nico também tinham um brilho medonho.

-MENINOS CALMEM!-gritou a Rachel- vocês podem provocar um tornado se continuarem assim!

-VOCÊS SÃO MUITO ESTRANHOS- a mortal berrava

De repente ela caiu no chão desmaiada, perto dela annabeth estava segurando uma agulha.

-Menina idiota essa!- ela disse calmamente pulando o corpo inerte da mortal.

-O que você fez com ela?- perguntou Rachel mexendo o corpo da mortal como pé.

-Dei um calmante, quando ela acordar não vai se lembrar de nada...

-Boa!- disse sorrindo Luke

-E percy, a próxima vez que encontrar esse tipo de pessoa, vê se não trás ela pra perto de um bando de semi-deuses ok?

-Tá, foi mal...- disse percy

-Deuses! Essa menina tá pior ainda, do que dá ultima vez que eu vi ela- disse grover.

Luke deu de ombros, e pegou a namorada pela cintura.

-Vamos pro cinema?

-Tá- disseram os outros.

Os casais saíram andando de mãos dadas.

-Sabe Nico, você devia achar uma namorada- disse Thalia- ai não fica sozinho.

-E você devia parar de explodir arvores- retrucou Nico- não é culpa delas se você virou um Pinheiro.

Thalia deu um tapa na cabeça de Nico.

-Mas é verdade sabe Nico. Eu conheço uma filha de Hermes da sua idade, ela é bem legal- disse annabeth

-Não valeu.- disse Nico

-E você Rachel? Não quer um namorado?- riu annabeth

-Querer eu até quero, mas eu não posso, nem nada, e, mesmo se pudesse, pra que? Os dois caras mais gatos que eu conheço namoram minhas melhores amigas, não tem graça.

Eles riram.

-Eu sei que sou lindo Rachel- disse Luke- mas meu coração pertence à outra pessoa.

Thalia o abraçou.

-Jinger, a filha de Afrodite.- Ele continuou.

Thalia bateu nele com força. Todo mundo riu, e eles acabaram se beijando.

-Você sabe que eu te amo. - O loiro disse

-Eu sei. -Respondeu a filha de Zeus sorrindo.

-Bom Rachel eu sinto muito, mas depois do fora que você me deu no acampamento eu não quero mais nada com você- Disse Percy, se fingindo de magoado, o que não deu muito certo por que ele estava rindo- Alem do mais eu sou da annabeth.

Annabeth deu um selinho nele.

-É bom mesmo não querer nada com ninguém viu cabeça-de-alga!

-Vamos?- disse juniper

Eles concordaram e foram até o cinema.

-Ok então, que filme vai ser?- disse Rachel

Ao olhar viram o filme que eles menos esperavam ver: "Percy Jackson e o Ladrão de Raios".

-PERCY O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?- gritou a annabeth

-E lá vamos nos de novo- suspirou Nico- nem ir ao cinema pode ser no mínimo NORMAL?

XxxxxxxXXXXXX

Oi talvez eu faça uma continuação de "um dia numa tentativa de ver um filme" se tiver mtas comentários pedindo...

Espero que tenham gostado!


	2. Aviso

Ok teve bastante reviews :D , e eu queria agradecer. E sim, eu vou fazer um próximo capitulo, mas eu não tenho criatividade NENHUMA pra fazer sozinha, então por favor, me mandem mais comentário dando ideias. Ou pequenos textos POR FAVOR me mandem por reviews ou pelo e-mail: laslus live . com (sem espaços) obrigada mesmo gentee mil beijos pra todoo mundo e um desculpa bem grande pela gramática um tanto péssima. '¬¬


End file.
